Goodnight Kiss
by YCnia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive no supiera cómo lidiar con pesadillas, alcohol, cambios de actitudes y de paso, brindar un poco de satisfacción para su Amo? - One-Shot. Reto de Sabaku no Izzy :DD


**Goodnight Kiss**

El mayordomo se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta.

Es decir, estaba simplemente pasmado por la visión que se presentaba frente a él.

¿Quién pensaría que su Joven Amo, a la edad de dieciséis años, llegaría a la planta baja donde duermen los sirvientes a mitad de la noche, tocara a la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian, sin su parche, en pijamas y con un peluche de la compañía Futom fuertemente abrazado? Ni en sus más extravagantes fantasías con su Amo había logrado imaginar tal suceso. Lo miró un poco más, fijamente hacia los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ese joven. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que también estaba descalzo, su cabello enmarañado y una mueca de somnolencia se pintaba en aquel rostro que siempre permanecía duro y frío.

Tardó un poco de tiempo, pero cuando logró volver en sí, una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, ansioso por escuchar la excusa que el menor pudiese inventar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Joven Amo? Su hora de dormir fue hace mucho. — Le dijo con ironía, observando al ojiazul que ahora le llegaba hasta la altura del cuello.

—Quiero dormir contigo. —

Sin vacilaciones y ni una pizca de vergüenza, como era de esperar del Lord de la familia Phantomhive. Sin embargo, aquella declaración hizo que el poco razonamiento de aquel demonio cayera por los suelos, sintiendo cómo era pisoteado por el mismísimo Ciel.

¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Acaso el Perro Guardián de la Reina, quien se jactaba de ser una persona adulta sin compasión, que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, se presentara ante él con tales palabras y, para colmo, llevando _un conejito de felpa _con él? Hubiese sido un poco esperado cuando él tenía diez años, incluso cuando tenía trece… Pero ahora que él tenía dieciséis años era un poco difícil de creer.

Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, el joven Conde ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación, subiendo a la cama y arropándose tranquilamente las piernas mientras esperaba a que el de cabellos azabaches se acercara. Sebastian lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando.

—Ven a la cama. — Ordenó el pequeño, palpando la cama a su lado y colocando al conejito en sus piernas, mirando sin ninguna expresión al mayordomo.

—Joven Amo, ¿Hay alguna razón para este cambio de actitud tan repentino? — Preguntó, llevando su pulgar e índice al tabique de su nariz, apretándolo levemente.

Por primera vez, las mejillas del menor se tornaron de un color rosa intenso, desviando la mirada hacia las blancas sábanas y apretando con más fuerza el peluche en sus brazos.

—Tuve una pesadilla. —Masculló por fin.

—Si lo desea, puedo prepararle un poco de leche caliente para calmar sus nervios. Sugiero que vayamos a la cocina…—

—No tienes problema cuando compartimos la cama para otras cosas, ¿Por qué te molesta ahora? —Inquirió el menor con la mirada fija en el mayordomo. Aquella voz grave le caló hasta los huesos el reproche.

Sebastian calló inmediatamente.

Tenía un buen punto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sebastian cerró la puerta y apagó las luces, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose al borde de la ésta para quitarse los zapatos, el chaleco y la corbata, acomodándose mejor y arropándose de igual manera que el menor. Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación mientras ambos seguían sentados en la cama mirando hacia la oscuridad. No fue sino hasta que Ciel se acomodó, dándole la espalda a Sebastian y abrazando fuertemente a aquel animalito de peluche, que el ambiente estuvo menos tenso.

El mayordomo se quedó observando por un rato más los rasgos de su Amo; aquella espalda que anteriormente había sido delicada y pequeña, ahora era ancha y masculina. El cabello azulado le llegaba hasta los hombros y adornaba la almohada con los pequeños mechones que caían sobre ella. Aquella piel blanca, que casi se asemejaba al marfil o al alabastro. Largas y espesas pestañas. La figura larga y algo alta que no hacía mucho era algo femenino, se mostraba frente a él con una belleza extraordinaria, la versión delicada de lo que significaba la masculinidad.

— ¿No te has dormido aún? —Preguntó suavemente el menor, volteando un poco hasta ver al de ojos castaños sobre su hombro.

—Los demonios no dormimos, Joven Amo —Le recordó con una sonrisa—. Pero yo velaré porque no vuelva a tener una pesadilla en lo que resta de la noche. —

—Falta algo… —Murmuró el joven.

— ¿Qué es lo que falta? —

—Mi beso de buenas noches.

La mandíbula de Sebastian se desencajó.

Eso pudo confundir todavía más a Sebastian. Aquel Conde se enfurecía cuando le mencionaba alguna broma que le hiciera sentir más infantil de lo que era, como por ejemplo cantarle una canción de cuna… Pero un beso de buenas noches con ese tono tan al estilo de un pequeño niño pidiendo algo, sobre todo a su edad…Iba fuera de sus límites.

Notó como Ciel se daba la vuelta, viéndolo con los ojos brillosos e inocentes y la cabeza del conejito cubriendo su boca y nariz. Repentinamente vio que hizo a un lado al muñeco y cerró los ojos frunciendo un poco los labios, esperando recibir el beso de su mayordomo. El susodicho tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más, depositando un tierno beso en la frente del menor.

—Buenas noches, Joven Amo. — Murmuró con suavidad.

Pero Ciel no se quedó satisfecho con eso. Le envió una enfurecida mirada al mayor y le agarró fuertemente la camisa para atrapar sus labios con los de él en un beso bastante subido de tono.

Por primera vez Sebastian supo que tener un cuerpo humano no traía ni un beneficio, después de sentir que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho y que cierta zona reaccionó ante tal movimiento. Podía sentir la lengua de Ciel explorar su boca, mordiéndole los labios cuando se separaba para buscar aire. El demonio tiró todo razonamiento a la basura y se dedicó a corresponder el beso de la misma manera apasionada que Ciel.

Mordía su lengua y sus labios a modo de sacarle unos cuantos quejidos al más pequeño. Los brazos de Ciel rodearon el cuello de Sebastian, repartiendo desesperadas caricias en el cuello de él y despeinando su tan bien cuidado cabello. Las manos de Sebastian acariciaban la espalda y la cintura de Ciel, jugando con aquella camisa, arrugándola cuanto podía y dejando que el aroma de la prenda se mezclara con los guantes que aún llevaba. Un ligero y extraño sabor invadió la boca de Sebastian: Alcohol. En ese momento todo comenzó a encajar.

Su Amo estaba embriagado.

Se separó del peliazul cuando sintió la irregularidad en su respiración, viéndolo con incredulidad y con reproche.

—Joven Amo, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que usted y Bard dejen de beber a espaldas mías? —Exclamó un poco enojado.

Pero Ciel no podía escucharlo, estaba tan concentrado en buscar los labios de Sebastian nuevamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un hilo de saliva colgando de la comisura de sus labios. Con un movimiento rápido, el ojiazul se subió a las piernas de Sebastian, abrazándolo por el cuello y depositando suaves besos en el lóbulo de la oreja y en la mejilla del mayor.

—No me dejes tener pesadillas… Por favor… — Murmuró, dando un mordisco a la oreja de Sebastian.

Y en ese momento, mientras casualmente se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, el mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive tomó dos duras y muy difíciles decisiones. La primera, supervisaría mejor la licorería en el sótano para evitar que el querido Chef indujera a su Joven Amo a beber hasta regresar a la edad mental de siete años. Y segundo y la más difícil de todas, dormiría con su Amo para evitarle pesadillas… Y darle siempre un buen beso de buenas noches.

O algo más.

* * *

**¡Ooooooooooooh! :33 ¿Esperaban más?**  
**Ño, ño, ño, ño, ño. Todavía no hago Lemons... Pero los haré. (1313) Por ahora disfruten de un poco de... ¿Lime? De parte de su Autora :3**  
**¿Qué les pareció? :3 ¿Merece su precioso review o su fav? $:  
Lo sé, lo sé, tal vez la categoría no es tanto... ¿O sí? o3o**  
**Como leyeron en el Summary, este One-Shot es para mi hermosa lectora Sabaku no Izzy :3 **  
**De verdad que me maté tratando de idear algo que no fuera muy repetitivo TwT Espero haber logrado tu aprobación. ¿Cumplí mi reto? :33 **  
**Ya lo saben ahora, su Autora aquí acepta retos de este tipo o(ò3ó)o **  
**Me voy yendo, dormir es una tarea ardua y parece que mi Musa no quiere dar para más. Maldita holgazana ¬3¬**

**Se despide:**  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
